The Sound of Magic
by buggirl101
Summary: Harry ran away from the Wizarding World 10 years ago. He's finally returned, and he's after Immortality. He's changed in those years and calls himself Orochimaru. Naruto and HP crossover. Warning SLASH!
1. The Snake returns

Hello all! I hope you all enjoy this Crossover!

WARNING!! Orochimaru is a Pedofile. So, naturally, Yaoi (or Boy-Boy love) is in here as well. Don't like, click the back button. There is experementation on humans, abuse, and death in this fic as well. (Hence the rating.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, this wouldn't be a FANfic now would it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The signature sound of leaves crunching underneath feet was the only sound that could be heard through the cemetary.

Two men walked through the cemetary, weaving through it expertly. They had been there before. Both were wearing hooded cloaks. One a deep purple in color, showing that he was powerful. The other wore a brown color.

"S-sorry for asking but, what are we doing here?" The brown cloked one asked the other.

The purple clad one reached up and removed his hood. Ebony black hair fell down his back, it reached about hip level. He wore face-paint, glowing amber eyes gleamed.

" Kabuto. This is where my parents are buried. I am after all, still only human."

The other removed his hood as well. He had silver hair, held back in a low ponytail. "So, you were raised here, Orochimaru-sama?" The black haired man, chuckled. "Yes." He walked until he reached a monument. Kabuto followed quitely, like he had since Orochimaru rescued him from Sasori. "These are my parents. James and Lily Potter." Kabuto gave the two statues a long look. "You don't look like them much." Orochimaru once known as Harry glanced at his servant. "I really don't. I used to, experementation changed my appearance back when I was a leaf shinobi." He answered.

Kabuto paused. "Are you sure the plan is going to work? Would Shinobi Chakra and Magic mix?" Kabuto asked his master, a concerned look on his face. Orochimaru gave his servant a look. "Are you doubting me, Kabuto?" Kabuto quickly shook his head. "N-no, Orochimaru-sama. I'm simply worried about your welfare."

Orochimaru quickly turned around striding out of the cemetary. Kabuto cought up keeping silent. They both pulled the hoods back up, and vanished.

______________________________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore, sighed. The Wizarding World was in chaos. It had been for 10 years. Ever since Harry had dissappeard, Voldemort had begin to move. Destroying entire villiages. He had attemped to take over the ministry, but, thankfully he had failed. Fudge had got his act together, and proved he could be useful.

A small orb on his desk began to bus and flash green. He stared for a second. That orb was supposed to flash when Harry used any strong magic. He picked it up, and said in a commanding tone, "Show me."

A image of two figures walking both wearing cloaks, walking through a dungeon of sorts. They entered a large room, bodies littered the ground, a throne stood at the opposite end of the room on a raised platform.

The one in the purple cloak walked up to the throne and sat down. The other person asked, "Does this place suit you, sir?" The one sitting, nodded. "Yes. However, I would like the bodies removed. And, Kabuto, while we are in Britian call me Harry."

Kabuto bowed. "Yes, Harry-sama. I'll get the sound 4 to move them." Kabuto then walked out of the room.

Albus placed the orb down. This was wonderful news! He got up and flooed to Grimmauld Place. He needed to tell the Order as fast as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay! So, this is my first Crossover. I decided to do something completely differant, so, Harry as Orochimaru came out. I always liked the evil Harry stories, so, I put my own twist on it.

Honorifics!!

-Sama means someone of importance, like a Lord.


	2. The Confrontation

I'm back already! Anyway, in this story, there IS a time gap! The Naruto world, is set somewhere between Tsunade becoming Hokage, and the Chasing Sasuke episodes. SO, Kimimaro and Co. are still alive. The time frame is slightly AU, because people that arn't suppose to be alive, are.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Things were not going well. Not at all. Orochimaru had left a giant scar in the Fire Country. A large canyon where quite a few towns had been. He and his ninjas had stormed the villiages and used some new 'jutsu' which required only words, and no hand signs. When ANBU had finally caught up with him, he had mercisely slaughtered them.

She glanced around for Shizune. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Tsunade grinned. She reached into her 'secret stash' of Sake. What Shizune didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru smiled. Something that was rare unless his plan was working. He stood up giving the Sound 4 a once over. " Listen well. If any of you fall out of line while I am confrounting the Order of the Phoenix, I will NOT hesitate to use the killing curse on you. Understand?"

Despite the name, there was acually 5 Shinobi bowing in front of him. They all replied in unison. "Yes, Harry-sama." Orochimaru flicked his wrist, the sound 4 stood and they all dissapeared with a resounding crack.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remus and the other Order members were currently talking among themselves, waiting for Albus to give this 'important' news.

Albus smiled at all of them. His eyes were twinkling happily. "My friends, I have wonderful news. I've found..." He was interuppted when six people opened the door to the room. The man in the front was instantly greeted by wandpoint. He laughed. It was a deep sound, however it had a ring to it that seemed to send chills down the spine. "Now, now. Is this the way I'm greeted when I finally return?"

Moody was the one to stand. "Who are you, and how did you find this place?" The 5 standing behind the man laughed. He smiled. " Surely you remember your dear savior?"

Remus literally dropped his wand. The rest of the order reacted differantly. Ginny was the only one to react in a normal manner.

She stepped forward, the shock still evident on her face. "H-harry?" She whispered, reaching out her hand to touch his face. The boy with short white hair grabbed her wrist.

He glared at her. Harry took the boy's hand and turned to face him. "Now, Kimimaro there's no need for such possesiveness. You can be as possesive as you want once you are my container." Harry caressed the boy's face.

Harry turned around to face Ginny. "Gomen for Kimimaro's behavior. Sometimes he can not...contain himself. It's good to see you again, Ginny. You have changed quite a bit in 10 years." Ginny stared at him.

She saw a glint in his eyes. She recongised it. "It really is you." The Order seemed shell-shocked, but they seemed to acept it.

Albus' smile had faded slightly. Harry had changed...drastically. Harrry's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Something wrong, sensei? I seemed to have surprised you. You all are probley wondering why I'm here. Well, I've returned to destory Voldemort."

This lead to cheers. "However. Not in the manner you are thinking. I will destroy everything in my way." He glared at them, and placed his hands in the typical sign, building his chakra. "Even you." The group of newcomers, dissapeared. The only thing left was a small scroll, and Orochimaru's ringing laughter.

The Order of the Phoenix was completely silent. All had the same thing on their minds. What on earth had Harry become?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

XD So, Oro-chan is still being his creepy Pedofile self. I swear I've written more in the last 3 days then I have in years.

Honorifics!

- Gomen means I'm sorry. Less polite, said to someone you know you're own age.

- Sensei means Teacher. I figured that since Orochimaru used sensei, he would use it instead of Professor.


	3. The Meeting

Hello all! Anyway, I know it's been a loooonnnngggggg time since I updated this. Sorry, my muse died for a little while...but it's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I never will...obviously.

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi gently took his glasses off, dabbing a coth on his face. He replaced the glasses, grabbing a silver tray full of metal knives of various sorts and walked to a small basin of steaming water. He then began the regimine of washing and sterilizing the examining eqipment.

A soft knock echoed through the room, before the door opened, and Orochimaru stepped lightly into the room. Kabuto lowered his head in respect, "Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru gave a single nod to his most trusted servant before crossing the room to the man lying groaning on the table.

"So," Orochimaru began with a hiss. " How did the wizard supremacy help you? Or...do you still believe that you're supirior? Well, Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy glared at what to him was STILL the bloody-boy-who-lived. He would of said some smart remark about the dark lord killing him...but he couldn't.

You see, Lucius Malfoy's mouth was sewn shut.

Orochimaru smiled, gazing down at the peice of art. "Kabuto, what else did you do?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and replied, " I've severed his volcal cords even if someone tries...he still won't be able to talk, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded in response. "Good. Well, Lucius, I've got to check on Tayuya. She should be back from talking to your half-blooded Lord. I'm sure she'll take you back home shortly. A fun visit wouldn't you say?"

And with that Orochimaru left the room Kabuto in tow.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sighed. She was sitting in a corner table at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the person who was going to give her some information on Harry. Albus had gotten a letter delivered by a small falcon, it was suspicous, and she knew he shouldn't have sent her alone...but if they knew something, it was worth it.

Ginny had changed in 10 years. She was no longer a scwarny freckled red-head, but a unblemished woman. She really didn't stand out in a crowd, but once you looked at her, her beauty truely showed. Her eyes glowed againest her ivory skin.

She wore a simple blue robe, her family did have more money then they did years ago. Weasley Wheezes was the largest chain of joke shops in the wizard and muggle worlds. All in all, the Weasley's were more wealthy then they could understand...but she had chosen to use only a small amount of the money.

She gazed at the door for the thousanth time that hour and still, no one had so much as walked by. A bell softly dinged as another costumer walked in. Ginny put her hand to her mouth as a tall white-haired man and three children walked in.

They were clearly not from around there. Clad in bright or dark clothes, and with strange headbands adorning their heads...they stood out like a sore thumb.

A mask hid the man's face, while markings like whiskers were on the yellow haired boy's. The black-haired boy looked bored, while the odd pink -haired girl was obviously gushing at the black-haired boy. They walked to the bar, the older man asked the bar-keep a question, and the bar-keep pointed towards Ginny. The man nodded.

They approched her table. "Ginny, right?" The man asked. She nodded standing. "Yes, sir. You were the one who sent me the letter?" He nodded a small smile on his face.

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing? Didn't you say that this was a misson from Grandma?" The black-haired boy glared at the boy who spoke, while the pink-haired girl smaked the boy upside the head. "IDIOT! Why else would we be here?" The boy moaned holding his head, "Sakuraaaaa..." The girl, Sakura held her fist up at which the boy instantly shut-up.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry for my students. They are always like this." He gave a short bow which the 3 teens mirrored. "I'm Kakashi. These are my students. Sakura..." He pointed to the girl. "Sasuke." He motioned at the bored boy. "And Naruto." He gave a lazy flick to the yellow haired boy who had yelled earlier.

Ginny smiled. "Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please sit." After they had all gotten comfortable, and Ginny cast a few silencing and notice-me-not charms they began talking.

Kakashi began. "You saw Orochimaru correct?" Ginny nodded already feeling her eyes water. "You say he was originally named Harry Potter right?" She nodded once again. "Yes...but why...I mean what on earth are you doing here with these kids..." "HEY!" Naruto all but yelled. Sasuke simply, "Tch"-ed, and Sakura growled angrily.

Ginny replied, "Sorry." Kakashi sighed, before going into the long explanation.

"You see, we're from the Hidden Countries, you have heard of them?" Ginny nodded. "In the Hidden Countries we train our children in combat and healing at quite an early age. They are legally adults, so please...refrain from the child comments. We have been assaigned personally by our leader, Tsunade, to track Orochimaru's whereabouts and hopefully get him to give us some information about something."

At this point Sasuke scratched at the back of his shoulder on impulse. Ginny who had been completely silent, nodded. "That makes sense, alright. I'm guessing you want to meet with Albus right?" Kakashi nodded.

The team of teens had been talking amongst themselves. Listening in every now and then. After Ginny and Kakashi had settled a time to meet with Albus, Kakashi stood up. The teens trailed after him, Naruto despreratly trying to get Sasuke to do SOMETHING. Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's head as the group walked out the door.

Ginny shook her head, what was the world coming to?

* * *

Whew. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!

-buggirl101


	4. The Deal With The Dark Lord

Hello all! I'm back again with another chapter of Sound Of Magic. I hate to dissapoint, but I've strayed from Orochimaru for a chapter. (Don't worry though! He's gonna do something so epic it'll make you GLAD I deticated a entire chapter to it.)

Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did the term fanfic wouldn't exsist. And I'd be rich. Don't forget rich...

* * *

Severus Snape bowed in respect before his lord. As did the other members of the so-called 'inner circle'. Lord Voldemort had called them there wanting information. And when Voldemort wanted information you gave it to him. Weather you want to or not.

"Ah, my friends." He began; a slight hiss was evident in his voice. "It has become apparent that a lord from the Hidden Countries has declared war." Severus blinked. Hidden Countries? If he remembered correctly he still had two cousins who lived there. The other Death Eaters had began murmuring, 'Who could possibly declare war on their Lord?'

"Now…have any of you heard of a man by the name of Orochimaru?" 'Orochimaru? Yes, he did mention that name before…' Severus thought loosely, before he decided to get a little deeper in Voldemort's good graces. "My Lord…" He began, stepping forward out of the circle.

"My family from my Grandmother's side is in the Hidden Countries. I have kept in contact with a distant cousin. I believe he has mentioned a Orochimaru before." Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, much like a child who couldn't hold himself still.

"Really Severus? Then please, do elaborate." Severus gave a short nod before continuing. " Itachi, my cousin mentioned that Orochimaru was a power hungry-man. They were once partners in an organization. Itachi said that he attempted to steal a power source, so Itachi in retaliation took one of Orochimaru's hands off."

Many of the Death Eaters winced. Voldemort eyes seemed to shine even brighter. "Is that so? And what organization pray tell is this?" Severus paused knowing exactly what Voldemort wanted. If he said so and the mysterious 'Leader' said no…it could mean lots of Crucios…ah well. " They call themselves the Akatsuki, milord. Assassins for hire apparently. "

Voldemort leaned back in his throne. "Severus, contact this cousin of yours. See if his…organization is willing to assist me with this…Orochimaru." Severus bowed murmuring a, "Yes milord." In reply.

Voldemort stood and flicked his wrist signaling the end of the meeting. All the Death Eaters apperated with loud cracks back to their homes.

* * *

A few days later a rather big owl flew gently into a small window in a hidden building. The owl landed on a small perch, hooting loudly bearing attention from the room's occupant. Kisame Hoshigaki glanced up at the large bird interestingly.

He walked over carefully talking to the owl. "Hey, buddy. You're here for Itachi-san huh? He's not here right now…can I take the letter then?" The owl eyed him suspiciously. After a few moments it stuck out it's leg with the letter attached. Kisame let out a small whispered victory, before taking the letter.

The owl still eyed him, before it fluffed up its feathers angrily. "What's the matter with you?" The owl scooted on the perch over to two small bowls sitting next to it. "Oh!" And with that Kisame put the letter down and left to get the angry owl a small meal and water. Maybe Hidan had left some rice and fish from his late night meal.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha and Deidara had just returned from a mission. Although the members were place in pairs for safety it was also depending on how well their abilities balanced each other out. So, on a rare occasion they would be paired with someone completely different for whatever reason Leader decided.

They entered a large open spaced room, rugs and sitting areas were scattered about. The cold stonewalls were accented by a large Hearth, the fire lit inside was gigantic and produced a very comfortable level of heat.

Hidan was sprawled out on a small rug in a corner, Kakuzu sat nearby counting money. Sasori was also sitting in the large room, fixing some contraption for one of his puppets. Deidara instantly went to Sasori, bugging the other about his choice in 'art'. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. How…typical.

So, he began his trek through the only hallway, doors lined the walls; small kanji showed who lived in which. He opened the door to his own room surprised to see Kisame carefully sharpening his sword…and an owl. He raised an eyebrow. So, his cousin had finally decided to write.

Kisame looked up. "Itachi-san! Welcome back." He beamed at Itachi; it was no secret that Kisame and Itachi had some sort of an estranged bond. Kisame was happy and usually treated Itachi with respect and yet he also talked to him as if they had been friends of most of their lives.

Itachi nodded, walking over to the small table the owl was perched on. Lying on the table was an envelope. He opened it, scanning his cousin's letter. It read,

_ Itachi,_

_ I apologize for not writing in so long. I have been busy with the Hogwarts school year commencing again. And the fact that the Dark Lord has been out for most of our heads over a man that threatened him. _

_ My main reason for writing is on his behalf actually. If I remember correctly you mentioned an Orochimaru before, didn't you? Well, this Orochimaru has made his way here to the Wizarding World. He sent some lackey to inform the Dark Lord that he intends to rage some type of war against him for control here. _

_ The Dark Lord wants me to ask if your Leader is willing to assist in getting rid of Orochimaru. He's already agreed to pay whatever amount he wants. (A bit desperate of a choice if you ask me. But I'm just the messenger today.) But you have to remember that we're in a…civil war of sorts here. Be sure your Leader understands that. It might just take all your members for this. _

_ On a note other then a business deal. How's Sasuke? Have you heard or seen anything of him since your last 'encounter' with him? And don't tell me some lie about not hearing a thing. I know you keep watch over him like a hawk. _

_ I unfortunately have to cut this short. I have a stack of 3__rd__ year papers on the Draught of the Living Death to grade. Although I'm sure most of them will be less then satisfactory. _

_ I'll be waiting for the return of that owl. _

_ -Severus_

Itachi read the letter again for good measure. Before he carefully stepped around Kisame heading for the door. " What's going on Itachi-san? Usually you read those letters out loud." Itachi paused, before reading the letter out loud once for his partner. Kisame grinned. "So, the famed 'Dark Lord' of the west wants us to help, eh? Sounds fun. Let me know if Leader says yes."

Itachi nodded, finally stepping out the door and heading to Leader's rooms. He had a business deal to offer.

* * *

Severus was in the middle of a 5th year class, talking about the effects of Hellebore in a potion when a very familiar large owl flew in and landed carefully on a perch. He hooted contently. The class had taken to watching the owl instead of listening.

Severus barked at the class to dismiss early. The 5th years, unsure of what to do, immediately exited the door afraid their Potion Master would shove Hellebore down their throats if they didn't.

Severus called the bird gently to him, knowing the old owl would do as he asked. The owl stuck out its foot, looking very pleased with himself for the quick delivery.

As Severus opened the envelope he realize it had 2 letters in it. He placed the letter with a barely legible scrawl on it on his desk, obviously not from his cousin. Itachi liked to be well, perfect. So, his handwriting even in a different language was impeccable.

_ Sev-kun,_

_ I'm glad you wrote, even if it was only because that Leader of yours would of inflicted great pain on you if you hadn't. _

_ To sum up for you what my Leader-sama said, (He doesn't want anyone but the 'Dark Lord of the West' to read his letter. And please don't ask about the name. He got it from Kisame. Sometimes I hate that overgrown Shark.) He said yes. Almost immediately, quite strange for Leader-sama. But he seemed content knowing that he'd get his revenge on Orochimaru for 'attempting to put MY Uchiha out of commission'. _

_ He wants to make sure that your Leader is happy, so, he's offered to bring us all there to 'mingle' or plainly show off for your Leader. (I think he's too happy because Deidara and I stole a very secret scroll for him.) So, in a week or so you should be able to see me. _

_ Sasuke seems fine. He's getting along with his teammates, Naruto (The Nine-Tailed Fox container remember?), and Sakura. I think Orochimaru got ahold of him somehow before he left for your country. It worries me, but he's got Kakashi Hatake for his sensei he shouldn't stray too far with him. (You remember me telling you about him don't you? He's the only non-Uchiha who successfully uses the Sharringan.) I can only hope that Konoha sends their team here to track Orochimaru. Otherwise I won't be able to keep watch over him anymore. _

_ I have to go, Kakuzu threw Hidan through my door. Again. I'm coming close to killing one and permanently burying the other. _

_ -Itachi_

Severus chuckled. He heard a very loud thud from outside his door, as he peered out he found an unconscious student. Apparently Severus Snape laughing causes students such shock that they faint. He shook his head and returned to his office waiting for evening to come so he could give his lord the good news.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Arrival of the Akatsuki

Hello all! Another chapter, another day I guess. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Thanks but no thanks...I'm not THAT good a writer.

* * *

Severus was once again standing in a room filled with people with black cloaks. Unlike the few hundred times before, none of the Death Eaters had masks.

The reason for this was simple. They had been instructed to remove their masks for their 'honored guests'. Or simply put, today was the day that the Akatsuki would be arriving.

Voldemort sat in a chair, the only chair in the room. Nagini was curled around the chair her head in her master's lap. Voldemort was whispering in parsel-tounge to his pet. Obviously passing time.

The Death Eaters conversed with themselves. The absence of Lucius Malfoy was all on their minds. He was under constant supervision at 's. He had been found outside his manor; thread was laced in and out of his mouth.

When they had removed the thread, he was still unable to talk. So, they kept him there after a near-escape. Claiming he was insane, after all who would believe that THE Boy-Who-Lived was responsible for this?

Draco Malfoy was standing next to his Godfather; he had grown into a reasonable looking man. His pale blonde hair was styled neatly, all in all he looked like a proper Malfoy.

Voldemort held his hand up demanding silence. Once the room was silent he spoke. "Nagini tells me that the Akatsuki are waiting outside the door." Some of the more stupid Death Eaters turned their gaze behind them.

Voldemort flicked his wand, the doors opening. A sea of red clouds greeted the Death Eaters. The one leading the group stepped forward before taking a standing bow.

The ones behind followed the first's movement precisely. The group stepped forward almost as if it had been rehearsed.

The leader took the large straw hat off his head, showing a mass of spiked orange hair. His face was coated in piercing of all sorts; a headband hid his forehead.

"Voldemort-sama." He began softly. "I am Pein, the leader of this group. It is a honor to work for you." Voldemort smiled, petting his pet. "Welcome." Was the only word out of his mouth.

Pein's spiraled eyes seem to glitter for a moment. He motioned to the group who removed their hats as well. He then motioned to one of the members.

The woman stepped forward. She had blue hair pulled up into a bun; a large white flower adorned it. "My partner, Konan."

She touched the large flower and her hand seemed to peel away, turning into paper. Pein nodded and she stopped, stepping back into the fold of clouds.

A tanned man with stitches adorning his face stepped forward. "Kakuzu." Another man stepped forward. He looked surprisingly like a Malfoy. His pale blonde hair was slicked back his cloak was parted in the middle showing a very muscular form, but it was still lithe. "Hidan. Please demonstrate."

The blonde laughed, while the brown man smirked. Hidan reached back, grabbing an overly large scythe and twirling it merrily. "No problem, Leader-sama." He purred.

Kakuzu lashed out, while Hidan blocked with the scythe. Hidan grinned slashing with his free hand. He made a small cut on Kakuzu's hand. Before sucking on the finger in blood on it. His skin had began to turn a sickening black before he spat the blood out, and his skin began to turn normal once again.

Pein nodded, effectively ending the fight.

He once again motioned. This time, a young man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and the same black eyes that Severus himself had. His cousin, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi." A man who looked like a shark also stepped forward. "Kisame." Pein didn't have to say Demonstrate. Kisame took a large sword off his back stabbing it towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes turned a sickening blood red, before he jumped landing on the ceiling.

Kisame lunged out hurling himself at the ceiling where Itachi stood. The two jumped back and forth exchanging small blows of kicks on each other. But it seemed oddly, that Itachi was one step ahead, knowing exactly what Kisame was doing before he knew himself.

A voice broke the fight. It was slightly high-pitched, and grating on the ears. "Leader-sama! I lost Zetzu!" Pein's eyes snapped to the man with the orange mask. "Did you?" He asked, the figure trembled slightly under his gaze.

Pein's eyes seemed to become unfocused and dilated. "Voldemort-sama. You might want to get your rat-like man before Zetzu eats him. I don't think he was fed properly before we left. You have my apology." He bowed slightly, before flicking his head towards Kisame.

"Go get the fat man, maybe it's not too late." Kisame grinned and swept out of the room. Pein then turned to his group once again. "I suppose I'll simply have to introduce them without displays."

The orange masked man bounded forward. "Tobi." Pein introduced, Tobi bowed respectfully to Voldemort and then again to the Death Eaters. Before Pein picked the man up by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't lose Zetzu again you incompetent fool." The man squeaked out, "Yes, Leader-sama!" Before Pein dropped him and he scrambled into the fold of clouds.

Another blonde man stepped forward, his hair hid one of his eyes, and his hands were carefully hid in small bags on his side. "Deidara, a master of explosives." The man smirked before returning to the fold.

A large but folded over thing, seeing as how it only barely resembled a human, carefully glided forward. "Sasori, the master puppet maker." The creature returned as well.

Pein nodded, he could account for all…except. His mouth curved downward. Kisame had returned with a large creature that resembled a plant eating a person. Kisame however had Peter Pettigrew slug over his shoulder like a dead animal a hunter had caught.

"Kisame, Zetzu about time, un." Deidara commented. Pein glared at him. Zetzu's eyes never left Peter even after Kisame had put the man down.

Voldemort had enough of the show, and offered to put the Akatsuki in separate places of residence with his own Death Eaters. Pein agreed, and so the meeting was over.


	6. The Killing of a Toad and Dinner

Hello all! ^^ I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of Sound Of Magic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Thank you and goodnight.

Warning: Remember how I said there WAS going to be some Yaoi? Yeah…it starts here. Don't like don't read.

Anyway, here's a song that I recently discovered which fits this fic perfectly, so…look up the 30 Seconds To Mars' album This Is War…it's epic.

**A warning to the people,**

**The good and the evil.**

**This. Is. War.**

**To the Soldier, the Civilian, the Martyr, the Victim.**

**This. Is. War.**

**A warning to the prophet,**

**The Liar, The Honest, **

**This. Is. War.**

**To the Leader,**

**The Pariah, The Victim, and The Messiah,**

**This. Is. War.**

**-This is War, 30 Seconds To Mars**

**

* * *

**

If you looked into the Ministry of Magic, you would see hundreds of Witches and Wizards scurrying about back and forth. However one figure would stand out, if only from the color choice of their clothes.

A bright, almost blinding shade of pink adorned the plump toad-like woman. She had a multitude of tiny kitten pins scattered on her small caplet. A soft red lacquer coated her piggy fingernails.

All in all, this was not a woman you would want to be seen with much less know.

This toad-woman was Dolores Umbridge, the head of the Inquisitor Department. It was her job to oversee any interrogations. And there were lots of interrogations here.

That was where she was headed, to the Department of Mysteries, the Old Court-rooms to be exact. She wormed her way into an elevator where many of the wizards squeezed themselves against the walls, as they didn't want to touch her.

The Toad was oblivious to this fact. If she had been as paranoid as she was 10 years ago, she would have noticed the glint of a body under a spell shimmering as a empty corner of the elevator eyed her warily.

'This is the woman?' He thought disgustingly. He had a strange color of hair, a soft silvery-white. His eyes were the color of grass and filled with malicious intent.

No one paid him any attention, thankfully his master; Orochimaru-sama still had knowledge of old spells he had used many years ago. And had put him under a 'notice me not' charm.

The elevator ride was uneventful in his opinion. He had been told that this was of utmost importance that this woman be followed. He surely wasn't the one to disagree with his own master.

His eyes glazed over as a memory of a hand caressing his face lovingly entered his mind. He shook himself out of it with a soft ding of a bell. This was it.

It was the Toad and the Camilla left.

He dogged her steps for a few moments; being trained in assassination he knew the proper protocol to kidnapping a person. After she turned a corner he quickened his pace easily catching up to her.

He twitched his fingers feeling the bones come to the surface of his skin at his command. And he took aim for her overly pudgy neck and released them.

If anyone had been in that hall they would have heard the most terrible thud.

* * *

When Dolores Umbridge woke up she took notice of how wet the room was. She heard a soft click…but she couldn't place where it was coming from.

Truth was, it was coming from above her. A dark-skinned boy sat on the ceiling chewing on his fingernail, watching her. He just couldn't contain himself. This woman was more Toad than woman!

It looked delicious!

But he had to keep up there. At least until Orochuimaru-sama came down and talked with the toad first. Then she was his.

It seemed as though a Deity was listening to his silent pleading, as he heard his master coming down the steps. The toad had taken a interest and had walked to the door waiting impatiently to be released.

The door opened and she felt a small squeak echo from her lips. This couldn't possibly be…? But this strange man…he did resemble the late You-Know-Who! She backed up, truly believing that this was You-Know-Who.

The man laughed dryly. "What's wrong my dear Professor…don't you recognize me?" She continued to back up until she had hit her back on the wall. The snake-man smiled cruelly. " Let me help you, 'I will not tell Lies' remember?" He said as he lifted his hand.

On the back of his hand a barely visible scar had the same words scrawled into it. The fearful look on Umbridge's face turned into pure rage. "Potter!" She hissed out. He smirked, obviously that was the reaction he had been hoping for.

The boy on the ceiling dropped down into view, causing Umbridge to shriek loudly. He bowed respectfully to his master. After bowing he turned his dark gaze to Umbridge. His eyes were…hungry.

It was at that time she noticed his arms. Instead of simply having two like every other human being he had six. 'A freak!' Her mind supplied.

At that moment she realized that she didn't have her wand and was trapped.

Orochimaru shrugged, moving back to the door. " You looked famished. Why don't you eat something?" And with this cryptic sentence he swept out of the room locking the door behind him.

The boy smirked, reaching behind him and retrieving a bow and an arrow. He cocked the arrow into place, pulling with ease until the bow was at full tension. He then took aim at Umbridge and released it.

This had been done so quickly that she hadn't even registered that something had happened until a sharp unimaginable pain shot through her. The sickening thud as she was pinned to the wall was nothing short of extraordinary.

This boy was a hunter. So precise in his work that he could pin a fly to a tree by the wings hundreds of meters away. The extra arms he sported were made for nothing but pulling and holding arrows.

He was CREATED just for this purpose.

Umbridge felt her breath come in short and painful gasps. The arrow now lodged in her esophagus kept her from breathing too much. He lowered his bow to his side and walked purposely towards her.

Once he reached her he wrapped his free hand around the arrow. He twisted it sharply. She twitched and gasped every time he did so, he was turning it into a game. Boredom tends to do that to Shinobi you know.

After quite a few minutes and some more toad shooting, he finally grew bored enough to end it.

By now she would have been begging and pleading for her life if she didn't have an arrow pinning her lips together against the wall.

He reached up and tugged the arrow in her chest out angrily. He was sprayed lightly with blood but he did not care. He then turned and left the room leaving the door open so any and all rats could come in and eat the still barely alive toad.

He knew that Kabuto wouldn't want to clean up a mess.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking he heard a loud hacking cough. Was…someone sick? He followed the noise being curious, and peeked into a cracked door. Kimimaro, the boy who had brought the toad there was sitting up with his master's help.

Kabuto was carefully holding his ear to Kimimaro's chest listening to his coughing. Orochimaru snapped impatiently at Kabuto, "Well?" Kabuto shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I can't hear anything out of place, Orochimaru-sama. Maybe it's some type of infection in the blood-stream?" Orochimaru's furious look calmed somewhat. "If that is all it is, I have no need to worry."

The boy scrambled down the hallway as silently as he could. The others needed to know about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an overly large castle Albus Dumbledore's eyes had stopped twinkling. The reason for such grief? Severus, one of his most trusted people…was having a family member stay with him at the castle.

Not just one family member but TWO. It was absurd and went completely against the 'muggles can't know about hogwarts' policy.

Severus claimed that his cousin was very dear to him, and that they hadn't seen each other since he was a teenager. And Albus' heart went out to the estranged cousins…but this was nonsense!

He sighed, rubbing his temples. He had no choice but to let the two muggles stay in Hogwarts. Surely they couldn't be that much of a handful. And since they most likely didn't know little to any English they could sit through the Order meetings without leaking any information.

With this new revelation in his mind the twinkle grew full blast into his eyes once again.

* * *

It was dinnertime in Hogwarts Castle. The teachers all waited with baited breath to meet the other 'Snape's. Albus was dreading it…but alas. So, he stood and cleared his throat.

"Students!" He began, as the Great Hall grew silent. "I have some wonderful news. Hogwarts will be getting some new guests. Our dear Potions Professor has some relatives staying for a short while. They are foreigner and should have they're customs and themselves treated with the utmost respect."

The students began murmuring full blast, and Albus feeling that his job was done sat back down with pride. They all waited for their 'guests' to arrive so they could all eat…some students and teachers grumbling.

Until the double doors opened. Then the silence was deafening.

Severus Snape had flicked his wand and closed the doors behind two figures. As the group walked through the hall the students all craned their necks to see the 'other snape's.

To everyone's shock it looked like a miniature version of their potions master. Long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, pitch black eyes, slender…and to the girls' delight wearing simply a yukata-robe that was open slightly in the front.

The other figure looked like a Weasley. Bright red-hair, dull expression, and gorgeous amber eyes. He was slightly shorter then the Snape-twin, and wore a much simpler brown shirt and tan pants.

The group sat in the empty chairs at the teacher's table and the meal commenced. Neither looked surprised as the food appeared out of no-where.

The snape-twin had been forced to sit next to Arthur Weasley, who began aimlessly chatting the boy up the second he sat down. The boy however seemed to want to be polite, and bowed his head slightly before saying one word. "Itachi."

"Oh, is that your name? Odd name that…I'm Arthur Weasley Muggle Studies teacher, 'coarse you know all about muggles being one and all…" Arthur continued to ramble.

The redhead had been forced to sit next to a Indian-woman. "Hello." She spoke softly and politely. "I'm Pavarti Patil. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him sweetly. He returned the smile as if by force.

"Sasori. Nice to me, you" His English was choppy; obviously he still couldn't pronounce certain things properly. The girl sitting on his other side smiled sensually, fluttering her eyelashes. "And I'm Lavender Brown, charms teacher." He bowed his head slightly to her, acknowledging her only slightly.

The rest of dinner was nearly perfect, until Arthur Weasley made the mistake of mispronouncing Itachi's name numerous times. He stood up looking quite furious before all but yelling, "It's It-Ah-Chee not Ituchu!" Sasori snorted spilling some pumpkin juice at this statement.

Both women looked confused. "Why is he so mad?" Lavender asked. Sasori took no time before answering. "Name is great honor. To not say it correctly is insult to family. Itachi-san takes great things but not insulting his family."

"Oh, dear." Pavarti said worriedly. "This is going to be a long visit isn't it?" Lavender seemed to have something else on her mind. "Hey, Sa-sore-E, are you and…It-ah-chee in a y'know…relationship?"

Parvati looked scandalous, and Severus dropped his fork in surprise. Sasori glanced at Itachi and seeing his barely noticeable nod answered. "Yes. Lavendar-san. You are good to notice."

The hall had once again grown suddenly silent. No one noticed the tiny smirks on both foreigners' faces. Lavender smiled broadly. "Well, then. Sit together, come on! I'll move." And so she did.

Itachi sat next to Sasori both thinking the same thing. 'How easy will THIS mission be? They fell for something so idiotic. Might want to make it seem more realistic though.'

So the two ate dinner chatting quickly in Japanese, about latest kills and so on. Until it was time to leave, then Itachi did something that had Sasori shocked beyond words…and facial expressions.

He kissed him.

ON THE CHEEK!

'…Leader-sama hates me, doesn't he?'

And Itachi was thinking the same thing. 'Madara's going to pay for this one…cold. Oh right, made of wood.'

Lavender was eating it up and Parvati seemed just content with knowing someone new. Severus then deemed it time to go, and yanked them both up to follow him to his chambers. Those two had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

Alrighty! So, that's one of my longest chapters ever...YAY! Anyway, R & R please.


End file.
